Bio-Lyuna Moonlily
by The Celtic Dragon
Summary: This is the character bio for my Booster OC Lyuna Moonlily Dragon Booster and all related characters except ones not from the show belong to The Story Hat and Nerd Corps


Name: Lyuna Moonlily (human name) Xenyth (dragon name)

Race: Human (with draconic tendencies)

Age: 16

Hair: Red (currently)

Eyes: Teal (currently)

Family: Kallik (Father), Galaxya (Mother), Raven Moonlily (mother figure-deceased), Zahra (sister)

Friends: Members of Penn Racing Crew, Propheci (he respects her like no one else), Stewardd

Dragon: Cerabus

Draconium Influence: Crystal

Lover: Moordryd Paynn

Home: Splits time between Penn Stables and Moonlily Stables, where she grew up

Hometown: Dragon City

Teacher: Connor Penn

Likes: Racing, spending time with her friends, tinkering with/creating gear

Dislikes: Anyone who harms her friends

Bonemark: Crescent Moon

Booster: Crystal Booster

Height: about 5'4"

Weight: 135 lbs

Info: Lyuna is the daughter of Kallik and Galaxya and the direct descendant of Xenyth, the original Crystal Dragon who fought alongside the Ancient Crystal Booster and whose name she bears. She started racing young, being trained in Mag-Claw around the same time by Raven Moonlily, who had taken her in shortly after birth with her parents' blessing. After Raven was killed, Lyuna disappeared from racing for 6 years, working from her home and removing wraith gear from dragons (while being a thorn in Word Paynn's side for doing so). She stepped out of the shadows after the attack on Penn Stables, renewing her friendship with Artha Penn a few weeks after. She's formed a close bond with Lance, viewing the younger Penn as a little brother (something he is ecstatic about) and has also revived contact with Moordryd Paynn-having been close to him when they were young. She deals with the fact of what she is (being the Crystal Booster) because she must, but in reality hates the fact that pressure has been put on her because of this. Lyuna has a temper and is not afraid to tell others just what she thinks of their actions. Her biggest fear is being torn away from those she cares about at the end of the Final Battle-having seen in a vision what happened to the Ancient Crystal Booster. She is talented in how she races, pushing everyone to be at their best and enjoys competition.

Cerabus: Cerabus is a Prism-Class (aka _pure_ Crystal Draconium) Dragon, who, like her brother Beau, is most likely the only one of her kind (only Prism-Class-she's not the only dragon with Crystal Draconium [those dragons' draconium in mixed with the Crystal, making them stronger but not pure]). Her normal colors are silvery-white with crystal blue markings and her racing colors are blue streaked with light green. She is slightly slimmer than her brother, relying more on speed than pure power. She is notoriously picky about who rides her, being extremely unwilling to let Artha anywhere _near_ her back-something that annoys him as his dragon readily accepts Lyuna. Cerabus's relationship with Moordryd is a bit better-having known him from long ago and trusting him a heck of a lot more. She's accepted Connor once due to the fact he showed proper respect, something his son has yet to do. She has one interesting ability and that is she can use her draconium to make herself look like her brother, even managing to make her rider look like the Dragon Booster for a short time. The bond between her and Lyuna is stronger than most believe and there's a great amount of trust between the pair-Cerabus usually handling gear deployment while her rider handles combat (think Decepshun's actions in 'Eye of the Dragon' during the race where she knocks something over then slides down the wall). She's extremely protective of not just Lyuna, but the rest of the Penn Racing Crew as well as helping her stand up to Word Paynn. His control gear does not work very well on the pair, as seen when he tried (and ultimately failed) to turn Lyuna into the new Wraith Booster-the knowledge she held about said gear allowed her to easily disable it.

Gear colors: Same as Beau, but she and her rider use an older style of gear that's much lighter and a bit less powerful as what most riders use. The gear was Raven's and is more...ornate and ceremonial-looking than usual, made by Taryan-who also made her bridle and saddle and handles repairs on them when Lyuna is unable to.

(Example: the Paynn Incorporated thruster might have more power, but due to the weight of all the gear on a dragon using it, said dragon would be getting about the same amount of thrusting power as Lyuna with her setup, which, though the thruster has less power, is lighter in weight. Plus the ornate style gives her the flare she's known for out on the track.)

Lyuna's outfit: Lyuna usually wears a navy blue suit with bright green trim, which matches her dragon's racing form. Over this she wears a jacket similar in style to Artha's with her racing colors. The colors match her helmet and black boots with a metal bracing on them complete the outfit (the bracing is required because she stands on the saddle her dragon wears on her back-think how her ankles would react coming down hard without them). She's gotten into using a lightweight saddle that Parmon designed for her for everyday use, but prefers her regular gear when racing if possible.

Booster Armor: The Crystal Booster Armor is similar in style to the Dragon Booster Armor, but once again slimmer. The colors are the same as Cerabus's normal form: silvery-white with crystal blue and a crescent moon worked into the chestplate. Unlike the others, Lyuna does not need to put an amulet into her gauntlet-she merely takes her Crystal Draconium pendant in her hand and says the words 'Empower the Crystal'-this allows her to hold the pendant without transforming if needed (and prevents the bad guys from trying to remove the amulet to see who she really is or getting it accidently removed (Think 'Return of Drakkus, Part 2' and 'Professor Stubborn' as references). Awhile after taking the Spirit of the Samurox into herself when she shattered the bonemark to reform the Crystox, she learned to call on the spirit's power to alter her own armor and form as the dragons do with a bonemark absorbed-though doing so is no mean feat and shouldn't be done unless absolutely necessary. As Crystal Booster, Lyuna can amplify power passed through her just as Cerabus does, and the two together can send out a massive wave of energy if enough power is channeled through them (think the mag-wave Drakkus, Mortis, Artha and Moordryd put out in 'Battle for the Ages' but on a greater scale). Lyuna isn't one to do any of this on a whim however, preferring to try and work things out before going to the use of force.

'Rayn': Rayn is Lyuna's alter ego who leads the Tiger Dragons Crew with her sister Zahra taking over when she needs to be seen otherwise. Using the medallion that Mortis gave her, she can change her appearance and that of Libris, who agreed to be her dragon 'Raza'. Rayn has also become Second-in-Command of the Down City council through right of might.

Tiger Dragons: This crew isn't limited to one class of dragon like the others, but draws on dragons that Lyuna has taken in and cared for. Several of them became human with the medallion's power, a young Pack-Class named Scythe becoming Rayn's second-in-command and pairing with a Sky-Class. Because these dragons lived and played together, they have very strong bonds, as did the original crew with their dragons (it was believed by most that the original Tiger Dragons hid themselves away like the Keepers, so it wasn't all that well known that they were no longer around).

Lyuna's Draconic Form: Being the Child of the Dragon, Lyuna can transform through willpower into her draconic self, Xenyth, normally becoming something similar in looks to Cerabus but not being limited to that form. She can also do

Draconium Shifting-where she tunes her inner draconium to the color she's turned into (think how much fun she could have pranking Artha with two 'Beaus' in the stable). Her true form is white with crystal blue markings like Cerabus's true form but has a pair of wings growing from her back-a form she is still getting used to.

Other Info: Lyuna is well-versed in gear creation/modification. She modified Light Green Deactivation gear to work on wraith gear only and created the Surge Mine-a mine similar to Deactivation that can be tuned to a certain draconium type for the express purpose of combating wraith dragons, though they could have other uses. She can speak the Dragon Language fairly well, though doing so does take some concentration on her part and she can easily figure out what a dragon is going to do solely based on body cues and the tone of growl.

Dragon Priestess: Lyuna has taken up the mantle that Raven held before her, though her purview is that of Crystal Draconium dragons as well as the hydrags and she was actually born within the Crystal Temple. She's on fairly good terms with Tannis Blayrr. He knows that her powers are strong and seeks to guide her training alongside Connor, just as she guides her friends in their training. He has great respect for not just her, but her parents as well, knowing that Kallik is trusting him greatly with the knowledge of the Winged Ones existence (aka her parents' dragon type).

Kallikasan: Kallik is the Metal Dragon and one of the few winged dragons still in existence. He and his mate Galaxya each carried part of what was needed to bring back the Ancient Crystal Dragon in her new form. He cares deeply for his daughter's wellbeing, trusting Propheci and Penn Racing to protect her. He is a bright bronze color with a pattern of off-white markings and large wings, but can shift to a form similar to Beau.

Galaxya: Also known as the Galaxy Dragon (her name proclaims as much), Galaxya is Lyuna's mother. To protect herself, she shifted into a black Psi-Class dragon after she and her mate separated 16 years ago and was found injured by Moordryd. Being where he was at the time, he brought her to Moonlily Stables. Galaxya's true form is a black dragon with a bluish-white mark that looks like a star on her forehead. Her wings are black and speckled with white in resemblance to the night sky. She is extremely gentle and a good judge of character, believing the Paynn boy to be a good match for her daughter for reasons other than the two Ancient Boosters having been in love.

(A.N.: I honestly didn't expect it to be this long-I put waaay too much thought into these)


End file.
